Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: one-side!LOMY, ROMY implícito. Los pensamientos de Logan en el día más importante para Remy. Basado en la canción de DBSK. Fic Aniversario. Traducción de la letra y video adentro  D


**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

La canción – del mismo nombre que el fanfic - corresponde a DBSK – grupo coreano, pero que la cantan en japonés -, y más abajo dejo la traducción al español y el video en youtube para los que quieran escucharla.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor:**Una historia bastante personal y que me llega muy de cerca.

Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, porque simboliza mi sexto año subiendo Fanfics. Hace seis años, en este fecha, subí por primera vez una de mis historias – bastante mal escrita, si hay que ser honestos -, pero igual gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y por el de ustedes, es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esta fecha tan especial.

También está dedicado a mis amigas que me han ido apoyando estos seis años, aguantándome todas las crisis de escritora que me dan cada vez que me bloqueo. Por la chica que se dio la paciencia de pasarme la canción cuando yo no tenía ánimos de bajarla.

**Nombre:**_**Why did i fall in love with you?**_

Tomo asiento al lado de uno de tus invitados, esperando que llegues al frente y que pronto la música empiece a sonar. No sé por qué me has invitado, no nos hemos hablado desde hace varios años ya, pero cuando recibí tu llamado, hace un par de meses ya, estabas tan feliz, que no me pude negar.

Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti.

Siempre me pregunté eso.

Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí una atracción fatal hacia a ti. Aunque al principio no lo entendía, prefería atacarte antes de tratar de entender por qué, por qué mi corazón latía con más fuerza cada vez que te veía, que te escuchaba. Por qué era capaz de sentir tu aroma, tu presencia mucho más fuerte y rápido que los demás de la mansión. Por qué, sin querer, te buscaba en todas las habitaciones que entraba.

Con el paso del tiempo, pronto comenzamos a confiar el uno en el otro, creo que las constantes batallas a las que nos enfrentábamos ayudaron bastante.

Amigos, quién lo diría. Salíamos al bar, jugábamos cartas y me alegrabas el día cada vez que hacías algo para enfurecer a Scott. Curábamos nuestras heridas y estábamos ahí cuando el otro lo necesitaba, cuando nos necesitábamos.

Éramos felices. Al menos yo lo era, y pensé que tú también y que nada nos hacía falta.

Qué tonto fui.

Entonces, llegó ella. Ella la que de a poco te apartó de mi lado.

No sabes lo difícil que fue dejarte ir con ella. No sabes lo que me dolía cada vez que me decías "Lo siento, Logan, pero tengo una cita esta noche" y en la puerta de la mansión estaba ella arreglada, hermosa para ti y tú le sonreías con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que yo desearía fuera para mí.

El corazón se me aprieta cada vez que recuerdo el día en que me dijeron que estabas muerto. Muerto por culpa de ella que te había abandonado en el peor lugar para ti: frío y desolado.

No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando sentí tu aroma otra vez. Recuerdo que corrí a tu lado, sentí tantas ganas de abrazarte, pero tú retrocediste cuando me viste. Aquellos ojos, esos hermosos ojos rojos sobre el negro, ya no eran los mismos. Estaban opacos, llenos de resentimiento, culpa y miedo.

Pasaste por mi lado sin mantener contacto visual. Yo te dejé pasar. Entendía y entiendo lo que sentías en ese momento, varias veces me ha tocado enfrentarme a ustedes después que mis secretos más oscuros han sido develados. Sé que necesitabas pasar tiempo a solas, para ordenar las ideas, para poder perdonarnos y lo más importante, poder perdonarte.

No sabías que yo nunca te encontré culpable, que no tenía nada que perdonarte.

Poco a poco logré ganarme tu confianza otra vez. Tus ojos volvieron a brillar cada vez que nos encontrábamos, sabías que contabas conmigo para cuidar tu espalda en las batallas. Uno a uno se fueron uniendo los otros, Bestia primero, luego Ororo…

A pesar de todo, no fuiste el mismo de antes.

Pero no me importaba, y sigue sin hacerlo, te amo igual.

No sé cómo ni sé por qué, pero volviste con ella, con ella que tanto daño te hacía. Estaban juntos una semana, se peleaban por otras tres. Cada pelea ella te sacaba en cara todos tus defectos, no te dejaba olvidar, no te dejaba perdonar. Tras cada pelea te encerrabas en tu pieza y llorabas en silencio. A pesar del pasillo que separaba tu cuarto del mío, yo escuchaba cada sollozo, olía cada lágrima que tú derramabas. A la mañana siguiente fumábamos unos cigarrillos en silencio.

Oh, ahí estás, con un traje negro que resalta tu figura, tu cabello está corto como nunca antes te lo había visto. Una sonrisa adorna tu rostro y tus ojos revelan el nerviosismo que sientes.

Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos ¿sabes? Al menos como amigos, porque me conformaba siendo sólo amigos. Sabía que mi amor hacia ti no era correspondido. Pero escogimos caminos diferentes, y nos separamos.

Desde ese día, durante todas las noches, recordaba tu rostro, tus expresiones y entre sueños te amaba. Le decía al viento lo que sentía por ti, a ver si él susurraba en tu oído aquellas palabras que yo nunca me atreví a decirte.

Recuerdo que una noche, entre tragos, te comenté que sentía que te conocía desde antes de la mansión, tu sonreíste y me miraste a los ojos, y antes de tomar un sorbo de tu whisky susurraste "es que ya nos conocíamos, mon ami". A pesar de mi insistencia, nunca dijiste más sobre eso, sólo él por qué de mi olvido hacia ti.

La música suena y todo el mundo se da vuelta para recibirla a ella, y tus ojos echan chispas al verla, con ese vestido blanco moldeándole la figura. No se quitan la vista de encima, y me siento enfermo.

Siento como mi corazón late más lentamente, haciendo físico mi dolor.

La recibes y todo el mundo se sienta para comenzar la ceremonia.

¡Oh! Cómo desearía volver a esos primeros años donde éramos sólo nosotros dos, recordar aquellos años de olvido donde te conocí por primera vez. Sé que no se puede.

Diablos, no sabes cuánto duele estar acá.

Recuerdo esa noche cuando quise decirte lo que sentía, ya muchos años atrás y tú me pediste consejos para decirle a Rogue que fuera tu novia. Tuve que reírme para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaron por salir. "¿En serio, tu, Remy Lebeau, el mujeriego declarado del equipo, tiene problemas para pedirle noviazgo a Rogue?"

La besas y la ceremonia termina.

Siento que mi corazón deja latir por completo.

Te amo ¿sabes?

Yo sé que lo sabes, por que cuando caminas con tu, ahora, mujer me miras, y tu sonrisa muere y bajas la mirada, y luego me miras como pidiendo perdón, perdón por no poder corresponderme.

Te abrazo y te felicito antes de irme, porque ya no soporto estar acá, toda esta algarabía me agobia, me destroza por dentro.

Y yo te sonrío por última vez desde lejos, sonrío porque no importa cuánto desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, hoy eres feliz, y espero que ella te traiga la felicidad que siempre has estado buscando...

DBSKA – WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU (traducción al español)

¿Por qué... tuve que enamorarme de ti?

No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Todavía pienso que sigues aquí.

Pero escogiste un camino diferente.

¿Por qué... tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Cada día y noche las emociones salen.

Y las palabras se desbordan.

Pero me di cuenta de que... ellos nunca llegarán a ti.

Desde aquel día en que te conocí.

Sentí como si ya te conociera.

Tú y yo nos entendimos con tanta facilidad.

Fue natural para mi estar donde tú estabas.

Ambos crecimos juntos.

Pero escogiste un camino diferente.

¿Por qué... tuve que enamorarme de ti?

No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Todavía pienso que sigues aquí.

Sé que no puedo regresar a atrás.

El significado especial de este día.

Hoy vienes con una expresión feliz.

Te ves hermosa mientras le rezas a Dios.

Pero no soy el único que esta a tu lado.

Y la imagen cuando recibes la bendición.

¿Cómo pude dejarte ir?

Así que...

¿Por qué... tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Como es que antes éramos felices.

Pero no podemos estar juntos nunca más.

Pensé que podríamos volver.

¿Por qué... no pude tomar tu mano?

No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

Siempre estarás a mi lado.

Solo así.

Pero todavía, incluso si no estoy cerca de ti nunca más.

Yo rezo por ti.

Puedo ser feliz por siempre.

No importa si estoy solo... o si estoy triste.

...Se feliz...

El video lo pueden encontrar acá: watch?v=o75pT6UAtiE&feature=related agregándole la dirección de youtube correspondiente.

Es bastante triste, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado y pido disculpas por los fics que no he actualizado, pero la musa aparece muy de vez en cuando…

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito para los amigos =D.


End file.
